A Forbidden Romance 1 1
by xxxxsparkleluveyolojesusxxx
Summary: a dramatic romance between the queen herself and Putin!
1. Chapter 1

Chaptah one:

It was a gorheous day in Moscow Russia amd the sun was shining with sparkles of heat and passion that made people very happeh the birds chirped because they are birds in the sky (that's what they do loll!111!). I am the queen of great britian, and have a body of a model it is hard life I am sass monster and I always get what I want. Today i was hoing to tell vladimer Putine that I was takin over RUSSIA! My doge was like "yOU mUst go do dat! It is your destiny sugar baby (because im da queen and im allowed to change my name to whatever da hell I want! Don't judge cuz im perfect)". Also da /docteur and Harreh potter said that I shiykd cause they are british like me and we are cool. Today I Am dressed IN A crop top because mah curves are pretty ,my belleh button is pierced and I have a shimmering dimond on the end of it becausae I am rich so I can buy dat suddenly out of no where there was a a big tree that fell oin the road and my driver cursed and said "OH LAWDY LAWDY" and then a pigeon hit the window. My driver got out the car and said "Oh no you're majesty the tire is broke." I got out of the car with my beautiful curly waving in the wind and I was like oh no "TIS IS THE WORK OF THE EVIL RUSSIAN MASTERMIND, POUTINE". I was so mad dat I screamed and cried in anger dat someone could do something so evil like this to me. why does n0o one thinl that I have feelings too,, just because im beautiful doesn't measn dat I don't have feelings!X! AND DEN SUDDENLY AGAIN A TALL GORGEOUS SEXEH MAN walked up to meh, his eyes were as shiney as the moon and my lady parts melted at the sight of him. Who could tdis beautiful human be? I hadn't lfelt dis way about some before but he was just so godda,m sexeh and hot I cpuldnt even!11!1!1!11! HE Sauntered up towards me and he was wearing a large black vest that went to the floor and was wearing eyeliny and make-up and black lipstick (hes goin thru a phase) and he was hot and sexy and I almost fainted.

"OH MA GAWD DAMN LAWDY LAWDY" said I Sugar Baby

I looked over at my driver who had his mouth open and was given the face like, holy-crap-he-so-sexy, but then he saw me lookin so he was like oh no so he lookedded away. I know ghe turned on because how could yo not whdne you look at someowone like dat. He got closer to meh and den I relised….. IRT WAS PUTINE HIMSELF!

End of chapah one! Pls rate and give back good feedback bcz dis is mah furst fanfic and I love to know what all of you gyus woill think. Pls reviewe nice, no h8 comments, if you dont like it be nice and leave constructive criticism or else just get da fuck away from here because you aren't welxome cuz dis is my first time.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MA GAWD, PUTINE YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE" said I sugar baby "also why are you so sexeh and bootiful and oh ma gawd"

Putin walked up to us an dvery casually liften the tree and threwed itoff of the car. Meh driver was like "Oh gawd damn those muscles" and I was like "holy crap he be working out" Putin glared at us with his sexiness flowing from him like a river of beauty and pain. "Putin,,, I gasped, lol you so beautifyul." And he said "I know, but theres is no time for this, we have to run, they are comin"

"WHO BE COMIN" I SCREAMED

"shhhhh I tell you later awhen we are safe and not gonna die!" he said majestically with his beep manly voice that just made meh tremble and I almost had an orgasiem because it was so amazin dat I could rellly con troll dat all the time. He swaooped meh up in his arms and ran like da win (haha like bullzey in toy story you know what im sayin he was so fast!" and I blushed so hard cuz his hand was resting and ticklin mah bum it felt so good. I bit mah lip as I watched his inse eyes lookin forward focused on no dye. Tis so sexeh lolol. Den I stopped because I could not let him seeeh how attractived I was to him becayse den he might not beh as scared of nmeh den I still want Russia evem doe he is so beautiful. "PUTIN STAHP, WHAT WE RUN FROM?"

"SILENCE MY DARK BEAUTY DO NOT WORRY I WIL SAVE YOU, NEIN WILL GET YOU"

And then… I thought I saw… a faint outline of the most oddly shaven moustahc in all of history, and tit looked like a toothbrushy, but den, it dispepeared and I was like oh its just a leaf shadow. SUDDEN, I HEARD WILD SCREAMIN COMIN FROM MA BACKSIDE, AND I WAS LIKE "PUTIN MY DARK KNIGHT THEY ARE COMIN, RUN FASTER"

But den, WE ARRIVED AT A BIGGGG HOUSE AND I was like "YASSSSS WE SAFE MY LOVELY." And den I was very mad at DID YOUH DO DAT? When then I looked in his shimmering eyes and I was nit maad anehmore because den mgy brain kind of went mushy. I pulled awah from his gaze and dramatically sighed. "you do not even know my naaame, dat is rud and you need to ask a lady dat!" I said anngrilly as I was mad again at hime because I did not be lookin at his eyes or his sexeh body and den he said in a seseh voice "but I alreadyeh know yoh name, sugar baby!" DEN I JUMPED AROUND AND WAS LIKE "YU CREEP WHY DID YA BE STALKING MEH. I CALL DA QUEEN WAIT….. I am da queen. HAHAHAHAHJAJAJAHAHAHJA. But really dat is weird and yuh showld talkto a propfessionale cuz dat kindof scared me but is sexeh too…!" (LOL).

SUDDEN, a pigeon hit da window of da house liek it was tring to warm meh, but I didn't care.

"YOUR MAJESTYEH" SAID PUTIN "GOD SAVE THE QUEEN" and den,,,,,,… he leaned down… and HE KISSED MEH!

End of chaptah two. I know its getting steemy in here, but it is so hot (judt like putin) hold on to your panties dis next chaptar is going to eXPLODE DEM off oderwise!


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptar THREEEEE (wow alredy)

I gasped suddenly as his lisps moved against mine passively our siliva mixing as we made out under the stars of love (get it cuz he so sexy). He brushed m=back mah grey curly hair and I trembled, oh mah god dis was really happening. I felt his hands move down mah body and I quivered making a little peep noise lik "OH PUTINE YOUR SO SEXEH" I said as I jubed his balled head, jamming my face ahrder against him! My tongue ticklesd aagainst jhis and I could practically taste his sexehness. It spread through my veins and I got even more tingly. I aggressively ripped off his long black vest and he pausead to say "you are strong for an old lady, but not as astrong as me!" and he RIPPED MY PANTS OFF AND he could bee my deep blood red thong (which showed off my amazong asws cuz hot damn) and I whimpered, he was so hot and sexeh I couldnot contain myself. His hands gripped my bottom strongly and I felt him wiggle it around. My boobie niples got hard and I moaned as heh startsd to kiss down my neck. Den dramatically he backed away and I could seh his monster cock pushing against his sexy leather pants. I undid them and unleashed his glory because it was so big I got so wet and juicy. I couldn't take it I needed him inside meh is sai "PUTINE I SO WET MORE DAN A WATERFAL!" den he leaned in and whispered in mah ear sexily "im going to invade you like I invaded UKRANE!" and he stuck it in!

Dah end of chaptar three. stay tuuuned da next one should be out soon!


End file.
